Talia y Kyle se van de picnic
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: ***A Lolirock fanfic*** One-shot decicado a esta linda pareja.


**Pues en realidad no existe una categoría aún para esta serie, así que subí esto solo para que la crearan. Es una tontería de nada, por favor no le presten mucha atención.**

* * *

 _¡Argh, no otra vez!_

Llevaba toda la mañana intentando acabar la nueva coreografía para la actuación del fin de semana, pero era inútil: no podía concentrarse.

Y no solo eso. Tampoco le salían los hechizos más difíciles, los que normalmente no le daban problemas. Una cosa de la que Talia podía estar orgullosa era que tanto estudiar había dado sus frutos.

 _Ufff... ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!_

Pulsó "play" y la música sonó de nuevo. Empezó desde arriba el baile que, supuestamente, se sabía de memoria. Pero por quinta vez consecutiva, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de culo sobre la moqueta de su habitación. Se quedó ahí, boca arriba y con el ceño fruncido, empeñada en seguir negando lo evidente.

Había estado viviendo en casa de Iris los últimos meses, y tenía que reconocer que la Tierra no estaba tan mal. En Xeris no había flores tan bonitas como las que allí crecían, ni hacía tanto sol... Bueno, sencillamente no hacía sol. Punto. Era la primera vez que vivía en un planeta en el que cada mañana "se hacía de día". A diferencia del suyo, que estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Nadie lo diría, siendo que su piel era tan oscura como el chocolate, pero efectivamente la única luz que había en Xeris era la procedente de los cristales mágicos y la energía que irradiaba su ecosistema.

Por eso no le extrañó que al principio no hiciese buenas migas con Auriana. El planeta Volta, simétrico a Xeris respecto de la Estrella Central, era lo opuesto a su hogar: cálido, vibrante y nunca se hacía de noche. La descripción coincidía con la personalidad de la princesa, que era de todo menos falta de energía. Pero al final, se había acostumbrado a su espontaneidad, a sus brotes de locura y a su obsesión por los chicos guapos.

Iris fue un caso muy distinto. La gente de Ephedia era bien conocida por su bondad y su buen corazón (con una clara excepción: Gramorr), así que no le costó hacerse amiga suya. Incluso la ayudó a soportar mejor a Auriana, que encontró en ella una excelente compañera de compras. Iris era aplicada y tenaz cuando se lo proponía, así como algo atolondrada, pero sus intenciones eran nobles y Talia la respetaba por ello.

Finalmente se levantó y decidió que era mejor dejar de intentarlo. Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, "naranja". Puede que llevase viviendo en la Tierra un tiempo ya, pero a veces las palabras se confundían en su cabeza.

No quería. De verdad que no, pero... No lo pudo resistir y miró el reloj.

 _¡Qué! ¡¿Solo media hora?!_

Empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tropezándose consigo misma? Porque sí, eso era lo que había estado haciendo. Todo para obligarse a no mirar el reloj y desesperarse como una adolescente histérica. ¡Vamos, lo que estaba haciendo ahora!

 _¡Oh, clatznik! Bueno, vale, tranquila. ¡No pasa nada! Aún tienes tiempo._

Corrió a su cuarto y rebuscó en su armario a toda prisa. ¡No, no! Primero tenía que ducharse. Una ducha, una ducha. Se encerró en el baño y suplicó que a nadie se le ocurriera ir en un largo tiempo.

¡Qué mal! No debería haber aceptado. ¡Qué tonta! Sabía que esto solo le traería problemas.

Lo único que había tenido en su cabeza últimamente era la misión, Lolirock, misión, Lolirock..., y así hasta que empezó a tener jaquecas. Por eso, cuando Kyle le preguntó con su típico tono de despreocupación si le apetecía ir de picnic, no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo que sí. Claro que se arrepintió... como a los tres segundos. Pero el chico tenía una cara de felicidad que no tuvo el valor de cancelarlo. ¡Y cómo no tenerla! Si cuando se lo preguntó, se veía que ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para otra negativa.

Se las apañó para hacer un soporte de cristal para el secador y que este siguiera funcionando mientras se ponía los pantaloncitos vaqueros a trompicones. Pero, ¿qué camiseta?

 _¿Cuál? ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿CUÁL?!_

Timbre.

 _¡TIMBRE!_

\- ¿Talia? - Se oyó una voz en la entrada.

\- ¡Ahora bajo!

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué precisamente hoy le había dado por ser puntual?

 _Ya estás delirando, Talia,_ se reprendió en su fuero interno. _¡_ _Él SIEMPRE es puntual!_

Terminó de vestirse, pero no le convenció su pelo. Así que simplemente se lo recogió en una coleta alta. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y se paró en seco justo frente a la puerta. Respiró hondo... y abrió.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, Talia - Le sonrió. Talia sintió que se derretía.

\- ¡Hola, Kyle! - Cantaron al unísono sus amigas, en lo alto de las escaleras.

\- Hola, Iris. Auriana - Las saludó amablemente, como siempre. Sin notar como Talia las fulminaba con los ojos, como siempre.

\- Ya vale con el "¡hola, Kyle!", ¿no? - Les dijo entre dientes.

\- Ten, Talia.

Kyle se sacó un tulipán rojo de la espalda, donde lo había estado escondiendo, y se lo entregó. La pobre chica se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- Una flor terrícola, como a ti te gustan - Sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho por la reacción obtenida.

\- V-vaya. Gracias, Kyle.

El sonrojo se hizo aún más evidente, y sus amigas volvieron a estallar en risitas.

\- Eh, mejor nos vamos - Agarró del brazo a Kyle y lo arrastró al exterior, rumbo al parque.

Sorprendido, el joven la siguió de buena gana.

\- Sí, vamos.

Lo último en lo que Talia pensaría ese día sería en la misión o en sus amigas. Definitivamente se lo dedicaría solo a sí misma.

Aunque fuese por un día.


End file.
